risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Endgamer Arc
The Zeikronam Saga The Endgamer Arc takes place following the Lord of Darkness Arc and is the first arc in the Zeikronam Saga and the 20th story arc overall. Summary New Vigilante on Jaakkon: The Endgamer A giant beast threatens a snowy village not far from Jaakkon city. The Pet Finders are called to stop it, yet it is already towering over the village and about to destroy it. A masked figure in a cloak appears, however, and pulls out an enormous sword, before cutting the giant beast in two with it, although he is standing well away from the village. He then turns around and begins to walk away, yet all of the villagers run after him, asking who he is. As they get closer, he seems to just completely vanish. Later on, the Pet Finders arrive, and Brad the Lad questions who defeated the creature. The give him a description of the person, and Brad sets out to hunt this mysterious avenger down. A sinister shapeshifter in the back alleys of Jaakkon city is killing and eating anyone who he can catch. While feasting upon someone, he hears a noise, and goes to investigate. Behind him drops the same person that chopped the giant beast in half. The shapeshifter spins around, and screams in fright, before regaining himself and attacking the mysterious figure. When he does so, the figure grabs his wrist, before crushing it in his hand, leading the shapeshifter to scream and change appearances multiple times before changing into a rat and running away. The shapeshifter, as the rat, runs into a wide open area full of people, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly, the figure appears right behind it and steps on it, crushing it. Everyone in the area stares at him, but he just walks away. BRAIN-A.E3 informs Brad that the mysterious individual has been sighted once again, this time in Jaakkon city, and Brad wonders what he was doing there, as there seemed to be no disturbances there. Nevertheless, he states that this mysterious person will be useful if he were to join the Pet Finders, especially considering the recent return of Tona Gondilie. Skelliot agrees, saying that, as of late, the Darkness has been getting more and more aggressive, and also Tona promised to return at some point after departing after defeating the Lord of Darkness. Ivy asks how they hope to find him and recruit him, but, at that time, they get a call stating that there is a crisis with a beat resembling an enormous pig that has already eaten 24 humans and 36 other species heading directly towards Jaakkon city. It is apparently moving slow for it's size, but will most likely be there in at least 15 minutes. They all go to attack it, and see it dragging it's greasy, giant body along the ground towards Jaakkon city. It is then cut directly vertically in half, and all of the Pet Finders spin around to see the mysterious figure holding his giant sword. Brad questions who he is, and the figure states that he is the Endgamer. Matt the Gun then points a gun directly at the Endgamer's head, to everyone's surprise, and demands that he join the Pet Finders. Endgamer denies, and Matt shoots him, to all of the other Pet Finder's terrified surprise. They then realise that Endgamer has disappeared, however, and he is actually standing right behind them. Confused, Brad asks how he did that, yet Endgamer just states that it's down to his fast reflexes. Ivy, impressed, says that he sure is fast, before saying that that is not always a good thing. Skelliot interrupts and says that Endgamer would be vital for the Pet Finders, yet the Endgamer once again denies the offer. Matt shoots at him twice more, yet he dodges both bullets and continues back to Jaakkon city. Brad states that, soon, he may become a problem, yet BRAIN-A.E3 tells him to look at this in a positive way, and that perhaps a vigilante for Jaakkon may not be too bad of a thing. Brad returns to the Pet Finder Tower and tells the Light Void Master that Endgamer denied their offer, but the Light6 Void Master says that this just furthermore proves this new individual's power, and that they need to recruit him by making some kind of an offer. Brad says that the Endgamer seems very stubborn, and, at that moment, Dao walks in and states that it seems there is a little gang fight going on in the outskirts of Jaakkon, and civilians are trapped in the middle of this. Confused, the Light Void Master tells her that she knows what to do, and that Squad 3 Alpha should effortlessly be able to defeat this threat, yet she says that she has also heard of this mysterious figure, and thinks he may be there. Brad tells her that he is called Endgamer, and he has already denied an offer to join the Pet Finders. Dao tells them that she will try and convince him again, before setting off. Brad asks the Light Void Master if he thinks that she will be able to convince Endgamer to join, yet the Light Void Master states that he is unsure that he will even be there. Squad 3 Alpha stand atop a building overlooking the warzone. Knives throws his knives into the heads of some of the participants in the fight, and sends 327 down to attack. Both gangs turn their attention to Squad 3 Alpha, allowing Dao to create bubbles underneath the civilians and float them to safety. Confused, the gangs try and shoot the bubbles, yet Vei stops them. Brian heals the civilians as they get to the rooftop, and notes that most of the gang members are now escaping. Dao tells him that that is okay as long as they've stopped fighting. One of the gang leaders surrenders, and Dao happily states that it seems the mission was a success. The other gang leader breaks into tears and apologises, and Dao tells Brian that they will bring to two leaders back to the Pet Finder Tower to make sure that they will no longer get into any fights or do any other illegal business with their gangs. Suddenly, both gang leaders are sliced in half, as are many of the vehicles trying to escape from the scene, causing them to explode. Dao looks down in shock, while the Endgamer stands behind her and Brian. Some of the civilians begin pointing in shock at Endgamer, causing Dao to turn around and note that he truly is one of the fastest people on Jaakkon. She is almost sickened by what he did, but still asks him to join the Pet Finders, yet he shoots down this invitation as well, saying that he doesn't have morals to uphold. She asks him why he helps people, causing him to laugh and tell her that he doesn't help people; he kills evil. She then tells him that if he at least has a concept of good and evil and only destroys evil, he should join, yet he says that he would never join a squad with 'friends'. Brian warns her that it's a lost cause, and Endgamer thanks him for realising that, before disappearing. Dao once again notes that he is incredibly fast. Meanwhile, Rawr and his group are fighting against someone that can change people's DNA if he touches them, which makes his hand sink into their body and edit their genetics. Rawr tells the man that he has caused chaos and now many people can no longer move or various other things because of him. Rawr tells the man that he could have used his Tavanigi for good, yet the man says that, in his opinion, this is good. He talks to himself about how he can edit Rawr's genetics with his DNA Tavanigi, yet he is suddenly decapitated. Behind him stands the Endgamer, and Rawr asks who he is. The Endgamer tells Rawr that he though he was another 'of those stupid Pet Finders with their bloody job applications'. Endgamer then notes that the man's victims should all have had their genetics returned due to him dying. Rawr repeats his question, only for Endgamer to disappear. Both Squad 3 Alpha and Rawr's group are heading towards the Pet Finder Tower, and they cross paths with each other. Dao asks Rawr why he's heading there, and Rawr tells her that he met a masked figure who seemed to have some kind of history with the Pet Finders, who wanted him to join. Dao informs him that this mysterious masked man is called the Endgamer, and seems to have obliterated many threats over the last few days. She tells Rawr that it was originally Squad 5 Beta who encountered him and offered him a job, yet he declined. She then says that they met him when trying to stop a gang fight, and he once again declined he job offer. She tells Rawr that she is going to tell the Light Void Master that he once again declined their job offer, though he is more merciless than they initially believed. Rawr thanks Dao for the conformation of who he is, since he was going to the Pet Finder Tower to ask that. He then tells them, however, that he still wants to go, anyway, to be part of the group investigating the Endgamer. Scythe Wielder Mirthudono: Endgamer attacks! A mysterious man holding a scythe sits atop some crates in a shipyard, barely visible due to the dark of the night. He is reading a newspaper detailing some of the Endgamer's deeds, and also an interview with him. Five hours prior, Brad received a call telling him that the Endgamer had took down another criminal, this time just a small time thief, in Jaakkon city. Apparently, reporters were writing stories all about his deeds, and some were having an interview with him. Squad 5 Beta, Squad 3 Alpha and Rawr's group turn on the TV in the Pet Finder Tower social area and see a live interview with the Endgamer. He states that the moral justice of all of the peace-keepers of Jaakkon was too tame, and that they would get nothing done. He says that he will soon become vital for Jaakkon's safety, and that the Pet Finders are too weak to be of any help to anyone. Brad angrily starts shouting at the TV, yet Ivy and Dao pull him back. Matt says that he should have killed the Endgamer while he had the chance, yet Drew mockingly reminds him that he tried to, and he failed. The TV then shows that the Endgamer killed the small time thief, to the Pet Finder's shock. Rawr angrily says that this is too far, and that the Endgamer should be stopped. Squad 5 Beta, however, recognise the thief, and Brad says that they had encountered him before and he had a sick grandma, and the only way to pay for medical bills was to steal. Back in the present, the man with the scythe smiles, and is introduced as Mirthudono, an infamous scythe wielder. He decides that he will kill the Endgamer to gain infamy, and also to keep his drugs operation going strong. Standing up, he shouts down to all of the workers in the shipyard, and tells them to continue moving the drugs, as he will make easy work of the Endgamer. They all nod in unison, and are all revealed to be wearing masks. The man with the scythe smiles again, and notes that they are all doing well, before jumping down into a back alley and disappearing from sight. Meanwhile, most of the Pet Finders are asleep on the sofas in the Pet Finder Tower social area, yet Brian is making a tower of cards, Jerin and Drew are playing a game with little sticks of wood and large cards, and Skelliot is dozing off while drinking tea. Little do they know, however, that the Endgamer is standing right on top of the Pet Finder Tower.